Sandiwara
by Nisfuun
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sepanjang hayatmu hanya melakukan kegiatan menoton yang telah digariskan bahkan untuk menjaga hal tersebut aku hanya perlu kebohongan dalam mengatasinya/Aku hanya perlu menjauh dan berusaha tidak terlibat, toh sebelumnya pun aku hanya sekedar mengetahuinya/Memberontak pun tak ada gunanya./Selamat datang disandiwara terbesarku/Chapter—2/Warning Inside!/Rnr?
1. Chapter

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sepanjang hayatmu hanya melakukan kegiatan menoton yang telah digariskan bahkan untuk menjaga hal tersebut aku hanya perlu kebohongan dalam mengatasinya.

Tak perlu merasa bersalah, toh aku memang tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

Aku memandang gadis yang telah menjadi hal monoton bagiku tak ada bedanya dari sebelumnya, bahkan aku lupa sudah berapa tahun yang aku gunakan untuk melakukan hal ini setiap harinya.

Aku jenuh, tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?" Aku hanya memandangnya tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, bukannya dengan melihatnya kau dapat menemukan jawabanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku."gadis tersebut terdiam, sepertinya efek dari beberapa tahun menjalani kehidupan seperti ini membuatnya mengerti tentang kepribadianku yang seharunya membuatnya jengah.

Diam berarti tidak.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu meniggalkan gadis tersebut beberapa langkah dibelakangku, hal yang sudah biasa aku lakukan saat persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah terlihat dihadapan kami.

Hal yang sama yang akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan, menuggunya untuk berangkat bersama, berjalan bersama tanpa sedikitpun obrolan yang seharusnya dilakukan untuk menghilangkan waktu yang terbuang percuma menuju sekolah.

Sudah lebih dari sebagian umuruku melakukan hal tersebut bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya berangkat kesekolah dengan penuh semangat.

Memberontak tak ada gunanya aku hanya perlu melanjutkan sandiwara yang sudah terlanjur tersusun rapi dan memolesnya hingga terlihat sempurna.

Aku Naruto Namikaze, Selamat datang dalam sandiwara terbesarku...

_Musim gugur, 14__th__._

**Sandiwara.**

"Rentetan kehidupan tanpa artian."

**Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warning**  
_Alaternate Universe, Bad Summary, Typo (S), Alur berantakan__, Banyak ketidak jelasan, Idea sungguh pasaran, dan Romance picisan khayalan Author!_

_Chapter_—1

Kehidupan yang telah diatur sedemikian sempurna...

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto selamat pagi."Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan selamat pagi tersebut dengan tangan terlambai ke udara. Hanya sedikit dari sekolah yang menurutku membosakan setidaknya aku dapat menemukan hal baru saat disekolah.

"Kau selalu bersemangat Naruto, tak heran kau sangat populer." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar seruan tersebut sembari berjalan menuju bangku ku mataku menerawang keadaan kelas yang telah ramai.

Teman, kepopuleran sudah banyak hal yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut. Tentu saja untuk memastikan kehidupan sekolahku tak menjadi monoton seperti apa yang terlintas di bayanganku.

"Ah.. itu Hyuuga, manis sekali ya?" Aku mendengar seruan tersebut beberapa siswa laki-laki dikelas ini memandanginya dan ada juga yang memulai seruan mengucapakan selamat pagi atau menanyakan kabarnya.

Semenarik itukah?

Jika kau adalah aku, hal tersebut sangatlah membosankan.

Bagiku Hinata Hyuuga yang mereka idamkan adalah sumber sandiwara dalam kehidupanku tak ada yang special yang seperti kebanyakan orang bilang tak ada fakta yang dapat menghilangkan pemikiranku mengenai hal tersebut.

Hinata tetaplah Hinata, tak ada ubahnya seperti paruh waktu kehidupannya yang telah kita habiskan bersama menjalani kehidupan monoton yang diberikan keluarga kami.

Pertunagan Bodoh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

"_Nice Shoot_, Naruto."Aku membalas kepalan tangan yang diberikan Sasuke dan tanda bahwa permainan telah usai dengan kemenagan berpihak pada kami.

Aku meneguk habis minuman tersebut peluh membasahi tubuhku setelah usai bermain basket, pandanganku menuju kearah manejer berambut _gummy _pink tersebut dan teman-teman setimku yang tak hentinya mengoda meminta hadiah kemangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto apa kau mau ikut?" Aku berseru menaggapi pertanyaan tersebut, pasti setelah ini kami akan merayakan pesta kemenangan yang biasa dilakukan setiap kali kami memenagkan pertandingan.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau Sasuke saja yang membayar sekalian minta traktiran hari jadian kalian." Kataku sembari merangkul Sasuke yang terlihat geram dan Sakura yang tersipu malu saat teman setimku mulai mengoda mereka berdua.

Aku tertawa lepas. setidaknya aku dapat menghilangkan sedikit penat yang selalu mengangguku.

.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk merayakannya di kedai ramen langganan kami, semuanya nampak bahagia sesekali kembali mengoda Sakura yang hanya terus menempel disisi Sasuke.

Masa muda yang menyenangkan, eh?

Bagaimana denganku, apa aku bisa memiliki kisah romantis masa muda yang seperti yang kuinginkan?

"Naruto, Handponemu bunyi tuh."Aku mengangkatnya kenapa harus dalam situasi ini sih mengapa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga sedikit saja.

"_Moshi.. moshi_."

"Naruto, mengapa kau dan Hinata belum pulang? Apa terapinya masih lama? Bagaimana keadaanya apa semakin membaik." Aku terdiam mendengar semua pertanyaan dilontarkan Kaa-san, aku lupa hari jadwal aku mengantarnya untuk terapi.

Merepotkan.

"Ah.. Kaa-san, akan kumatikan sambungannya." Aku lekas mematikan sambungan tesebut tanpa menunggu persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Mereka semua memandangku binggung.

"Aku harus segera pulang ada keadaan mendesak."

"Ehh.. haruskah sekarang?"

"Kita baru saja memulai pesta perayaannya." Aku termenung mengapa selalu terjadi padaku, disaat semuanya yang aku inginkan.

Tapi sebanyak apapun aku mengeluh aku tetap akan melakukannya.

"Maaf, lain kali aku pasti ikut kok."Aku berpamitan kepada mereka dan segera berlari dari kedai tersebut dirasa sudah cukup jauh aku lekas menghubungi orang yang telah menjadi permasalahanku tersebut.

.

.

..

0o0o0o0

"Kau ada dimana?"Aku menekan nada bicaraku saat mendengar ucapan dari sambungan tersebut.

"Disekolah."

"Kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya mengapa dia masih disekolah pada jam segini, aku tak menegerti jalan pikirannya, aku segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan berlari menuju sekolah aku yakin orang tua kami akan terkena serangan jantung mengetahui dia masih berada disekolah pada jam segini.

Dari kejahuan aku melihatnya tengah berdiri didepan pagar sekolah yang sudah sepi, aku segera lari lebih cepat hingga kini tepat berada dihadapanya.

"Menagapa kau tidak pulang, hah?" aku bertanya dengan gusar melihatnya menunduk kulihat tangannya kini tengah meremas roknya hingga buku-buku tangannya nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku ada terapi hari ini."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau masih ada disini atau, jangan-jangan kau ingin bilang bahwa aku yang bersalah kepada orang tua kita" aku kembali bertanya kesal mengapa dia membuat keadaanya sangat rumit, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikirannya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, menunggumu hingga kau datang."Aku terdiam mencerna yang Hinata katakan, aku selalu menyuruhnya menugguku setiap kali dia akan terapi.

Mengapa aku melupakannya.

"Mengapa tidak berangkat sendiri sih."Aku bergumam pelan sedikit bersalah dan menyesal karena menyalahkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin kau diceramahi oleh orang tua kita kalau tau aku pulang terapi sendirian." Aku menatap Hinata cukup lama, selalu seperti ini Hinata selalu memikirkan dampak yang akan kita dapat, Hinata selalu mencari alasan untuk membantuku.

Aku menatapnya sebelah tanganku telah kugunakan untuk mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang masih menunduk. "Sepertinya tempat terapinya masih buka."

Hinata menangguk menyetujui pendapatku, kami terdiam cukup lama tengelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Setelah ini, bantu aku mencari alasan dihadapan mereka ya."Hingga sekarang pun, Hinata hanya menjalani kehidupan sandiwara yang telah kubuat sedemikian sempurnya.

.

.

.

.0o0o0o0o0

"Yaa.. benar seperti itu."aku melihat dengan agak malas kearah Hinata yang kini tengah melatih pernafasaannya, semantara dokter tersebut terus mencatat segala analisis yang dia dapat untuk dijadikan laporan hasil perkembangan Hinata.

Kulihat Hinata sedikit kesusahan mengikuti ritme terapi kali ini terlihat dari peluh serta nafas yang tersendat-sendat, sorot matanya terlihat sangat lelah pandangannya jauh menerawang sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak fokus.

"Ya sudah cukup, Hyuuga-_san_ bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Hinata mengikuti dokter tersebut, meniggalkanku dalam ruangan tersebut aku mulai melangkah mengamati ruangan tersebut sembari menuggu Hinata kembali.

Aku terdiam mengingat bahwa beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat, dari kecil Hinata selalu sakit-sakitan sering sekali pingsan dan melakukan perawatan dirumah sakit, bagi Hinata rumah sakit adalah seperti rumah keduanya karena kebanyakan waktunya habis dirumah sakit.

Hinata kecil akan menagis saat lagi-lagi mengetahui harus berada dirumah sakit, dan pada saat itu aku akan berperan untuk menghiburnya dan selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. tak ada yang berubah dari peranku tersebut.

"Maaf telah menuggu lama, Naruto-_kun_." Aku terlonjak saat Hinata menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil terapinya?"Hinata nampak berfikir pandangan matanya terlihat lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya.

"B-baik."Hinata bergumam pelan sembari melangkah lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, aku memandang kepergian Hinata yang semakin menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut firasatku mengatakan ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas, sudahlah lagipula tidak tidak ada untungnya aku mengetahuinya aku hanya perlu melakukan sadiwara ini, tanpa perlu terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian terapi beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata nampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Hal yang sangat monoton saat berangkat sekolah bersamanya tapi hari ini sedikit lebih berbeda dari yang biasanya terjadi.

"Naruto-_kun_.." Aku memandangnya sebagai tanda ketertariaknku mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita mampir membeli beberapa origami?"

"Untuk?" Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik mendengarkan alasannya dan melihat respon Hinata yang hanya menunjukan ketertarikannya kepada jalan yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan yang sesekali tertiup angin musim gugur tersebut.

"Musim dingin." Gumannya pelan.

"Hah?" Aku hanya menatapnya binggung lantas apa hubungannya musim dingin dan origami.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Aku terdiam, saat Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu dihadapanku ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari monotonku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan selama ini bersamanya.

—Entah mengapa Hinata nampak sangat juah

Bel tanda istirahapun berbunyi, biasanya aku akan lekas pergi ke kantin bersama Sasuke dan Sakura-chan tapi pandanganku tak sengaja melihat kearah Hinata yang masih terduduk dibangkunya bersama origami yang kami beli sewaktu diperjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Bangau?" Aku berujar heran, sebenarnya bukan urusanku mengomentari apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hinata sekarang aku menatap hasil pekerjaanya banyak sekali bangau yang telah dia buat.

Untuk apa bangau sebanyak itu?

"Naruto?" Aku segera menghentikan pikiranku lalu mengejar langkah kedua sahabatku tersebut dan menghiraukan Hinata yang saat itu tengah menatapku.

.

.

"Kalian tau Sasori-_senpai_." Aku memandang Sakura mendengarkannya berceloteh tentang gosip sekolah sedikit menyenangkan, sementara Sasuke tampak acuh dan fokus terhadap ponselnya.

"Dasar _teme."_ Gumamku pelan sembari mengejek Sasuke yang nampak geram.

"Sudahlah, kudengar Sasori-_senpai_ menebak seseorang?"

"Lalu?" Entah mengapa topiknya jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi bagiku, aku hanya menaggapinya sembari mengecek ponselku.

"Kau itu bukanya tadi tertarik, kau tau siapa orang beruntung yang Sasori-senpai tembak?"

"Yang pasti bukan aku."Jawabku ngasal yang menghasilkan jitakan dikepalaku.

"Huhh.. baka, gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga." Aku terdiam cukup lama mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

"Hinata?" tanyaku ulang yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Aku terdiam mengingat lintasan kenangan yang mengingatkanku terhadap beberapa kejadian beberapa lalu silam, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu masuk terlalu jauh lagi.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

"Kau ditembak lagi oleh Sasori itu?" Hinata terdiam memandangku raut wajahnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gosip itu ya."Aku mengangguk mengiyakan gumamannya kulihat Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat tangannya kembali sibuk mengerjakan pembuatan bangau-bangau tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak usah khawatir, itu hanya perbuatan mereka." Hinata berujar kepadaku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau masih diperlakukan seperti itu Hinata?" Aku nampak terkejut saat Hinata mengatakan dengannya tersenyum, bayangan beberapa tahun silam mengenai Hinata kembali terlintas dipikiranku seharusnya Hinata meminta untuk dipindahkan sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak minta pindah sekolah?" Aku sedikit sebal merlihat reaksinya yang kelewat biasa mengapa tidak belajar dari kejadian yang sbelumnya sih.

"Kalau aku pindah sekolah nanti Naruto-_kun_ akan meniggalkan teman-teman semua, lagipula pindah bukan solusinya , dan bukannya aku hanya perlu menerimanya." Aku memandang Hinata untuk beberapa lama seharusnya aku mengerti hal itu Hinata pasti memikirkan dampak untukku juga, dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan egois yang dapat melibatkanku.

"Terimakasih, aku senang mendengar alasanmu." Aku lega memikirkan bahwa tindakan Hinata kali ini tidak merubah kehidupan sekolah yang sangat ku inginkan.

Aku hanya perlu menjauh dan berusaha tidak terlibat, toh sebelumnya pun aku hanya sekedar mengetahuinya.

Kali ini akan kulindungi kehidupan sekolahku yang tidak monton ini.

.

Seperti biasa aku menunggunya dipersimpangan menuju sekolah, kami akan selalu pulang sekolah bersama atau tidak menemaninya untuk terapi, setelah itu pada malam hari kami akan menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama hal yang sama yang selalu aku lakukan.

Kulihat sekolah sudah mulai sepi, aku merengut sembari melangakah dengan berat hati menuju ke sekolah sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannnya sih.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dikoridor yang menghubungkanku dengan kelas yang kami tempati saat pandaganku mengedar mencari sosok Hinata yang tidak kudapati disana, aku terdiam cukup lama dan mengamati meja yang biasa ditempati Hinata.

Mengapa bangau-bangau itu berserakan?

Persitiwa tersebut kembali melintas kejadian yang serupa seperti beberapa tahun silam, aku meneguk ludah membayangkan hal tersebut.

Dengan berat hati aku mencari Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja pikiranku tidak selaras dengan apa yang aku lalukan sekarang setengah berlari dikoridor sembari membuka kasar semua pintu kelas yang tertutup.

"Hentikan.."Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar erangan tersebut, batinku memberontak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapanku mataku menatap tanpa dapat bisa ku artikan.

Kejadian yang telah kutepis jauh sekarang kembali bagaikan pemutaran kilat yang dapat membuatku berhenti bernafas semantara.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menghampiri Hinata yang tetap menjaga sedikit kesadarannya, tubuhnya berguncang sangat hebat dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, aku segera merengukuh Hinata dan segera membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk mempermudah aliran pernafasanya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"Aku menatapnya dalam diam, tak tau apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat pikiranku tak terkendali sekarang.

"Meng..apa Na..ruto-_kun_, ada di..sini.."

"..."

"Ah.. Maaf.." kenapa harus minta maaf ini bukan salahnya kan, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan toh seberapa kuatnya aku menolak semua ini pasti akan selalu berdampak padaku.

"Kenapa harus terjadi padaku."Aku bergumam pelan sembari mengeratkan rengkuhanku kepada Hinata dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut serta menghiraukan tatapan Hinata yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

Mengapa dengan tatapan bersalah tersebut, tanpa kau inginkan pun aku pasti sudah ditakdirkan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dengan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhanku.

.

Seperti kejadian beberapa tahun silam..

—Saat aku berjalan dalam diam dengan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhanku..

Bedanya kali ini aku tidak terguncang dan merasa bersalah, toh bagiku semua mengenai Hinata adalah bagian yang sangat monoton dalam kehidupan ini.

Entah sampai kapan sandiwara ini akan berlanjut—

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue  
**

**25/04/2015**

**Fanfic lama dari akun saya sebelumnya, dengan sedikit perubahan :D**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga mungkin fic ini akan tamat pada chapter selanjutnya, maaf kalau pendek dan banyak typo.**

**Arigatou telah mampir.**

**Nisfuu****n**** Out_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia hanya pingsan selebihnya kondisinya baik-baik saja." Semua yang berada diruangan itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Kejadian yang membuat mereka semua kaget saat Naruto membawa Hinata dalam keadaan tidak sadar kan diri.

Naruto masih menatap gusar melihat langit malam melalui jendela kamar Hinata. Semuanya sangat panik dan tentu tidak mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya. Bahkan ibunya pun menghiraukannya inilah yang dia tidak sukai seakan dialah peneyebab apapun yang terjadi dengan Hinata, "Apa yang kau lakukan sih Naruto!? Kenapa Hinata_-chan_ bisa pingsan seperti ini."

Lihatlah sekarang dialah yang disalahkan disini. Bahkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah Hinata salahkan gadis itu yang begitu lemah dan naif. Tapi dia masih bisa menetralkan kekesalannya toh selama ini juga dia hanya berdecak sebal dan mengumpat menguburnya dalam hati atau melampiaskan kepada Hinata itupun tidak didepan orang tua mereka.

Yang dia lakukan adalah mepoles alasan yang dapat membuatnya aman dan itu merupakan keahliannya semenjak dirinya kini berperan sebagai tunangan yang sangat sempurna. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku."

_**Bohong .**_

Semua hanya kamuflase dan dia akan pastikan hal ini masih terus berlanjut selama Hinata Hyuuga masih bermain dalam kehidupannya. Suatu saat nanti dia akan memastikan bahwa gadis itu harus membayar semua yang telah dirampas olehnya.

Inilah sandiwara terbesarnya untuk menghancurkan Hinata Hyuuga.

_Musim gugur, 14__th__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sandiwara.**

"Rentetan kehidupan tanpa artian."

**Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto****Masashi Khisimoto**

**Chapter**—2

**Warning**  
_Alaternate Universe, Bad Summary, Typo (S), Alur berantakan__, Banyak ketidak jelasan, Idea sungguh pasaran, dan Romance picisan khayalan Author!_

Kehidupan yang telah diatur sedemikian sempurna...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan semenjak hari itu Hinata tidak hadir ke sekolah. Ini cukup membuatnya senang walaupun tidak merubah apapun di kehidupan sekolahnya yang masih saja dengan sistem dan peraturan yang sama. Tapi, setidaknya tidak ada hal monoton hari ini dan dia akhirnya bisa pulang bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa halangan apapun.

Untuk sementara Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Naruto! Cepat sedikit dong." Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Ini sudah waktunya pulang matahari pun sudah memasuki senja. Dia menatap sekilas Sakura yang menatapnya sambil mengerutu dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa diam tidak berniat menghentikan dumelan yang super menyebalkan dari kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas. "Maaf banget Sakura-_chan_, hari ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali sih." Tuturnya sembari mengacak pelan surai pink sahabatnya itu.

"Kau aneh sekali sih. Kalau Cuma pulang bersama kan bisa kita lakukan kapapun." Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu, mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dan tentu saja dia tidak mau repot-repot membeberkan alasannya .

"Sakura benar. Kau hari ini sangat menjengkelkan dari pada yang biasanya."

"A-pa! Kau Bilang—"

"—Sudah, hentikan jangan bertengkar Naruto." Sakura melerai mereka tepatnya Naruto yang bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju kepada kekasih emonya itu. "Sasuke-_kun _juga jangan seperti itu."

Sasuke menatap keduanya. Dia tidak akan mau ambil pusing membalas amukan Naruto tetapi matanya menatap dingin sahabatnya itu, "Kau sangat menjengkelkan jika berurusan dengan dia."

Naruto terperangah, dia cukup yakin Sasuke menatapnya cukup dingin dari biasanya dan entah kenapa batinya kini mengatakan Sasuke akan terlibat dalam permainannya lebih jauh. _'Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya.'_

"Dia? E-eh.. tunggu! Sasuke-_kun _kau mau kemana." Sakura mentapa sekilas Naruto yang masih terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul langkah kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam mencerna lebih detail apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak ingin kehidupan yang diimpikannya kini berakhir semudah seperti yang sebelumnya dia sudah berkomitmen akan menjaganya.

"Tidak ada pilihan kau harus berperan dalam permainanku, Sasuke." Dan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya akan dia pastikan bahwa akan menjadi sebuah langkah lebih besar dalam sandiwaranya bersama Hinata.

Sebelum pada akhirnya kini dia menyeringai, "Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau yakin besok akan pergi ke sekolah? " Hinata memandang sekilas wajah Naruto yang masih tenang memakan makan malamnya sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk sembari menujukan senyum kepada semua keluarganya. "Aku sudah cukup sehat kok."

"Baiklah, Naruto kau harus menjaganya lihatlah ini semua juga akibat kelalaianmu tidak memeperhatikannya." Hinata terdiam raut wajahnya kini menengang mata amesyth miliknya melirik pergerakan Naruto disaat seperti ini dia tidak bisa membantu Naruto. karena semakin dia menyampaikan argumennya semakin Naruto akan menjadi korban kemarahan orang tua mereka khusunya ibunda Naruto— Kushina Namikaze.

"Maaf atas kelalaianku menjaga Hinata ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Naruto mendudukkan kepalanya dan memasang raut menyesalnya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina jangan menyalahkan Naruto." Lerai Mikoto— ibunda Hinata.

"Tidak. Anak ini harus diberi peringatan ini sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga calon istrinya." Semuanya terdiam tidak berani menyela lebih jauh perkataan Kushina karena mereka kembali sunyi hanya beberapa suara alat makan memenuhi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sekarang.

"Kalian seharusnya mengerti bahwa kelak kalian akan meneruskan perusahan yang telah kami bangun bersama. Dan kalian adalah pewaris tunggal semua itu kami harap kalian memahami kondisinya, terutama kau Naruto—" Minato Namikaze manatap putra sulungnya mata Shappire yang senada dengan putranya kini tampak terlihat serius mentap Naruto, "— Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Hinata."

Naruto menekan buku-buku jarinya. Dia tidak suka bagaimana keluarganya mengatur dan mengulangi perkataan yang sama berulang kali. Dia sudah cukup tahu ini adalah takdir untuknya dan jika dia bisa dia tidak ingin untuk mengetahuinya.

Tetapi, disinilah dia berperan. Kini dia memegang tangan Hinata yang berada disampingnya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat gadis itu kini berusaha tidak mengernyit karena sakit dan tak luput dengan senyumannya yang selalu berhasil membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sempurna, "Ayah benar. Aku akan selalu bersama Hinata."

Tentu saja itu sudah pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan ragu. Kini, mereka berada dikamarnya saat selesai makan malam tadi Naruto pamit kepada orang tua mereka untuk mengajaknya belajar bersama. Tapi, Hinata cukup yakin itu hanya alibi Naruto untuk menjauh dari orang tua mereka dan lebih buruk lagi melampiaskan kekesalan kepadanya. "N-naruto-_kun _Bagiamana belajarnya—"

"Hah? Kau pikir aku serius. Dan lagi ternyata kau cukup bodoh saat menganggapnya. Hei, ini hanya alibi tahu!" Hinata terdiam, dia tidak ingin menyela lagi. Disaat seperti ini dia hanya cukup mendengar kekesalan Naruto saja hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan. Dan baginya ini cukup adil karena Naruto dimarahi juga karena dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Hinata mengambil tempat duduk dipinggiran kasur. Amesyth yang senada dengan warna kamarnya kini meredup seakan menyesal karena ini murni kesalahannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang masih diam menatap langit malam melalui jendelanya yang terdapat sandaran duduk yang merupakan tempat favorit pemuda itu diruangan lavender ini.

Hinata terdiam masih menimang-nimang apa yang ingin dibicarakan, "Naruto-_kun_, M-masalah Sasori biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Naruto menghela nafas, kini dia mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk memainkan buku-buku jarinya sehingga tidak menyadari dirinya yang kini tepat berada dihadapan gadis itu, "Kau akan menimbulkan masalah dengan mereka."

"Tapi, nanti Naruto-_kun_—" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya menatap tepat Naruto yang hanya berjarak hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya sehingga kini menimbulkan rona merah samar diwajah pualamnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Lebih baik aku berurusan dengan mereka." Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ini sudah jadi tugasnya memastikan bahwa hal yang sama tidak terjadi kepada pemainannya." — Daripada harus mendengar Kaa-san mengomeliku lagi."

Dia harus bertahan, sekalipun menghancurkan pertahanan seberat apapun dan lagi Naruto cukup yakin pemuda merah itu akan menjadi penghalang terbesar dikemudian hari.

Mata shappirenya mengelap, akhirnya tiba dia harus menghancurkan pemuda itu setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. _' Akan kupasikan kau tidak masuk lebih jauh lagi.'_

Sementara Hinata tersenyum samar sangat tipis saat mendengar pembelaan _non-verbal_ dari tunangannya itu. perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya dari pemuda yang telah menghabisikan waktunya selama setengah kehidupannya itu.

Dan alasan mengapa dia masih bertahan dengan Naruto Namikaze. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah setelah tiga hari tidak masuk. Seklas Hinata mengamati penampilannya di cermin sebelum pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan orgiami yang telah dibuatnya menjadi beberapa bangau.

"Musim dingin kah, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Amesysthnya merdup menatap bangau origami sewarna langit itu. dia tersenyum tipis menatap tumpukan bangau itu entah mengapa dia mulai membuat bangau-bangau ini dengan senang hati alasan klise yang membuatnya selalu mengingat kenangan masa lalunya..

—Akan harapan yang diberikan pemuda itu, untuknya.

"Hinata cepatlah Naruto sudah menunggu!" Dia terlonjak dari lamunannya dan mulai tergesa-gesa menatap barang-barangnya lalu beranjak turun dari ruangannya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Hinata membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah menunggu sembari mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang selalu tergantung dilehernya itu. Pemuda itu menatap sekilas Hinata yang sudah ada disampingnya sedang mengatur nafasnya dan mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka seperti biasanya, Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan ragu kini dia mengambil nafas dan mulai menyamakan langkahnya disamping Naruto. Hari ini masih terlalu dini untuk berangkat sekolah dia teringat dengan origami yang telah dibuatnya susah payah dikelas dan lagi dia tidak enak hati ingin meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya membeli yang baru.

'_Sebaiknya tidak usah saja.'_ Hinata mengurungkan niatnya takut-takut Naruto marah dan membuat suasana hati pemuda itu memburuk lalu akan berdampak buruk juga untuknya.

Naruto menatap gerak-gerik Hinata yang sudah ada disampingnya, gadis itu terlihat sedang memasang raut aneh seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sekilas dia akan menggeleng dengan raut kebingungan. "Hoi, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

Hinata terlonjak, "A-apa—"

"—Bodoh! kubilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan." Naruto menatap heran Hinata terlihat gadis itu kini mengangguk dan balas menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli orgami lagi."

"Untuk?" Hinata terdiam cukup lama sementara Naruto masih mentap gadis itu. Dirinya kini merasa aneh saat menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Hinata layaknya de javu. Tapi, dia tidak terlalu tertarik seperti sebelumnya juga toh lagi-lagi Hinata tidak akan memberikan alasannya.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin." Tuh kan dia kini cukup puas saat mendengar jawaban tak bertanggung jawab dari gadis itu. Rasanya dia malah bangga karena tebakannya benar entah mengapa hal ini membuatnya ingin sekali tersenyum. Tapi tentu saja dia urungkan niatnya itu.

Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya menatap daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan, seragam musim gugurnya akan segera berakhir minggu ini dan beralih menjadi musim dingin waktu terasa cepat baginya. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin ada penyesalan dan menepati janji itu untuk membuat bangau untuknya.

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau akan segera tahu, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto terpukau, dia menghentikan langkahnya entah mengapa perasaanya tidak lagi mengatakan bahwa Hinata nampak jauh seperti sebelumnya.

.

..

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Waktu tidak terasa sudah masuk istirahat siang tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali seperti sebelumnya hanya saja kini dia dapat melihat bangku depan sudah ada Hinata yang masih melipat origami. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan membelinya, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut toh suatu saat nanti juga gadis itu akan lelah dengan kebiasaan barunya itu.

Naruto mengapit lengannya matanya sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan earphonenya tanpa peduli dengan kekasih _bubble gum-_nya yang terus berceloteh seperti biasanya. inilah masalahnya bagaimana dia bersikap sekarang karena kemungkinan Sasuke akan segera mengetahui kedoknya.

Dia menyeringai "Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

"Yo! Sakura-_chan_ ayo kita makan siang bersama." Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. sifatnya yang ceria dan menyegarkan adalah bentuk keperibadiannya untuk menutupi semua yang sedang dia lakukan baginya ini adalah pemolesan sempurna untuk hasil yang sempurna nantinya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ayo bujuk Sasuke-_kun_ untuk makan dong."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan segera beringsut menghadap Sasuke yang masih tidak tertarik dengan sekitarnya dengan sigap dia melepaskan earphone tersebut sehingga membuat si empunya kini mentap kesal. "Apa maumu!"

"Ups, jangan marah gitu dong kita mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Sasuke masih terdiam kesal matanya mengamati Naruto dengan tajam. Entah mengapa dia tidak menyukai bagaimana pemuda surai pirang itu bersikap disekitarnya. "Jangan gangu aku."

"Eh, kok begitu sih Sasuke-_kun _kau tidak boleh begitu niat Naruto kan baik mengajakmu." Sakura ambil alih saat melihat reaksi tak bersahabat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Yah biarkan saja Sakura-_chan_. Dia memang suka begitu kan." Naruto berucap maklum.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh begitu Naruto ini sudah keterlaluan—" Sakura menatap kesal kekasihnya itu yang melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya dia tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke yang dingin tanpa alasan sama sekali. "—Sasuke-_kun_ minta maaf kepada Naruto."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke bahkan dia tidak berniat sama sekali saat mata emerlad kekasihnya kini hampir menangis akibat sikap acuhnya sementara Naruto mengamati keduanya dengan sedikit menyeringai karena ini melebihi rencana awalnya.

_**Sempurna.**_

Sakura menghentakan meja dengan keras sehingga membuat semua pasang mata menatap keributan itu, "BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAUMU AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Semuanya yang berada dikelas kini mengamati Sasuke yang masih terdiam tidak berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan menangis. "Kau puas?"

Naruto menyeringai kali ini cukup angkuh, "Kau masuk terlalu jauh tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusak rencanaku."

Akhirnya peperangan diantara mereka sudah dimulai, Naruto menatap sekilas onyx yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya tapi sekarang akan dia pastikan Sasuke Uchiha adalah bagian dalam sandiwaranya mulai sekarang. "Kuharap kau mengerti jika kau berniat ikut campur."

"Kh, aku tidak akan takut dengan gretakanmu." Sasuke terkekeh dengan nada menyindir dalam ucapannya.

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke pandangannya bertemu dengan Hinata yang menatap kejadian mereka dari sudut ekor matanya Naruto menyeringai dia tidak perlu susah payah menjelaskan detailnya pada gadis itu.

"Oh ya Sasuke—" Sebelahnya tanganya terangkat membuat gerakan seakan sedang membanting sesuatu "—Aku bisa menjatuhkan asetmu seperti itu."

Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung tersebut inilah sosok Naruto yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah lebih lanjut karena pemuda itu adalah investor terbesar dari perusahaan keluarganya. Tanpa dia sadari kini dia sudah terjerat dalam sangkar itu dan tidak ada jalan kembali baginya.

Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari permainanNaruto Namikaze.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah dia sadari telah mengamati kelakuan tunangannya itu. dapat dilihat pandangan bersalah yang terpancar dari amesyth itu seakan membuatnya tidak berdaya sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menarik sudut bibirnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata tidak bisa bersikap tenang pada pelajaran terakhir hari ini banyak hal yang tak terduga yang telah Naruto lakukan terutama yang paling mengejutkan adalah pesan dari Naruto yang akan megakhiri masalahnya.

Dia cukup tahu bahwa pemuda merah itulah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini."

Hinata tidak tau apa keputusannya tepat untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua pemuda itu dia berjalan pelan ditengah koridor menuju tempat yang telah Naruto berikan pada pesannya seakan ingin menunjukan bahwa dia akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan sigap dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok dapat dilihat sosok Sasori Akasuna dari balik punggung Naruto yang berjalan santai dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjadi pengecut seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar pernyataan acuh dari sosok Sasori, "Wah, kau terlihat keren dengan perkataanmu."

"Langsung saja, aku tidak datang untuk mendengar gurauanmu." Sasori tampil acuh sembari bersender pada tembok disampingnya.

"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi kau sudah merusak permainanku." Sasori mengamati perubahan drastis dari Naruto dia tahu inilah sifat lain dari pemuda itu dan tentu saja dia sudah cukup memahaminya berkat bantuan peringatan dari gadis itu. "Apakah Hinata yang memintanya?"

"Aku yang memutuskannya. Hinata adalah miliku." Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya dia cukup yakin dapat melihat sosok gadis itu dari balik tubuh Naruto. Sudah pasti ini adalah rencana yang dibuat Naruto agar gadis itu mengetahui apa yang akan dia perbuat untuk meyakinkan Hinata. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliknya."

Naruto mendecih, "Apa maksudmu? Dia adalah tunanganku."

"Haha.. kau bergurau—" Sasori tertawa sehingga membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram. "A-pa—"

"Aku mencintainya dan sudah jadi tugasku untuk melindunginya dari rencana kotormu itu." Netra _Amesythnya_ memandang lantai dengan kosong dia cukup tahu tentang perasaan pemuda itu. mereka sudah berteman cukup lama dan hanya Sasori lah yang dengan lugas berkata kalau perasaan pemuda itu murni karena ingin melindunginya.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa membalas kebaikan hati sosok yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal tentang kehangatan rasanya dicintai.

Karena mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"—Dan lagi Hinata sudah ditakdirkan bersamaku..." Dia tertegun kali ini dia tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Bairkan saja setelah ini Naruto memarahinya atau apapun itu dia tidak kuasa menerima begitu banyak rasa kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan.

Dan begitulah tangisannya meledak sehingga membuat Sasori tersenyum saat mendengar keluh kesah gadis itu melalui tangisannya. Akhirnya dia dapat menunjukan bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan serius untuk melindunginya.

Naruto terdiam, inilah akhir yang telah dia duga akan menjadi seperti ini dia cukup tahu akan hal itu. tapi entah mengapa saat mendengar tangisan itu perasaanya begitu menyakitkan seakan inilah awal dimana Hinata yang dulu akan berkembang pergi menjauhinya.

Ah, itulah karma terbesar yang pernah dia bayangkan.

**_Kita akan terus bersama._**

Perkataan itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Haruskah dia akan bersamanya entah dengan siapa lagi gadis yang selalu ingin dilindunginya telah pergi dan hal itu terjadi semua karena sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang telah merebutnya.

**_Aku, kamu dan Hinata kita akan bersama._**

Dia menyeringai tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu. dia akan terus memainkan perannya tentu saja dia dan Hinata akan selalu bersama seperti yang gadis itu inginkan karena itulah janjinya kepadanya.

Dan akan dia pastikan keinginan ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**To Be Continue  
26/02/16**

A/N: Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkannya padahal nyaris setahun Ini murni berbeda dengan bayangan saya entah mengapa alurnya jadi belok kayak gini. Padahal niatnya saya buat Naruto itu tidak jahat tapi saya urungkan hal itu lebih baik sekalian alurnya jadi dibuat kayak kebanyakan fanfic dimana Hinata enggak dinotice wkwk.

Sekalian saja buat Naruto disini makin greget, ya gak? /dor.

Bisa dilihat disini Naruto yang selalu menganggap semuanya monoton perlahan mulai unjuk muka karena disini Sasuke dan Sasori tahu tentang pertunangan dan prilaku buruk Naruto kepada Hinata. Dan untuk ketidak jelasan hubungan Hinata baik sama Sasori atau Sasuke nanti akan saya buat scene tersendiri maupun flashbacknya. Yang jelas cerita ini akan banyaaak sekali flasback kenapa Naruto jadi kayak gitu sama Hinata. :"

* * *

**.Kok lama banget updatenya sih thor**  
-Saya author yang suka lupa alur cerita :3

**.Kok Naruto jahat banget sih sama Hinata dan ngga iklas gitu.**  
-Nah, lihatlah kedok Naruto yang emang jahat itu hanya disini.

**.Apa Naruto terpaksa ngelakuinya.  
**-Bukan terpaksa lagi ini udah tuntutan perannya disini, /dor

.**Ngga sabar nunggu ceritanya.  
**-Hati-hati saya suka banget php loh :p

-**Ini masalah pertunangan ya.**  
.Tepat sekali ini pertunangan tanpa so sweet ala Author.

.**Fanficnya menarik dan indah.**  
-Ya ampun saya tak kuasa untuk yang satu ini. makasih loh benar-benar bikin hidung author kebang-kempis bahagia sama karya tak seberapa ini~ :"

**-Hinata Sakit apa sih**  
.Nanti akan ketahuan dichapter selanjutnya.

**-Latarnya suka berubah-rubah sih.**  
.Biasalah Author ini memang sangat labil. :3

**-Sandiwara apaan sih ini.**  
.tentang pertunangan yang tidak diinginkan.

**-Ceritanya abstrak nih.**  
.Haha.. saya juga berfikir demikian. :D

**-Jangan ditunggak lagi thor**  
.Diusahain deh kalau pada suka mah :"

See You next chapter! Ditunggu juga kunjungan lainnya dikotak kecil dibawah sana.

**Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
